The True Meaning of Destiny
by Tsukimi Dumpling
Summary: Seiya and Usagi...a wonderful alternative to what Takeuchi-san has already given us moonies. This is NOT an anti-Mamoru story, just a world in which these two can be in love ...UPDATED 826! Please RR
1. Remembrance

The True Meaning of Destiny  
  
NOTE: I do not have any legal rights to the Sailor Moon series or anything else related to Sailor Moon, and yes I do quote scenes from the anime. I don't intend to make money so yeah, that's that. This is merely a fanfic of my own devising. I was truly touched by the relationship that was hinted at between Seiya and Usagi and I simply wished to create a world in which these two may share their lives together as one. This is NOT an anti- Mamoru story. I adore Usako and Mamochan, but the way Seiya and "Odango" were portrayed in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars was too appealing to simply ignore and let fade away. I think that both the Manga and the anime were wonderful, so I have decided to kind of incorporate both into my story here. That said I truly hope you enjoy my writing! Feel free to be completely and even brutally honest with any comments you may have ^_^  
  
xX**UPDATE 7/25**Xx  
  
Heh, well I replaced chapter one with a slightly revised version (I will probably change it again later, who knows), and I plan on posting chapter two ASAP. Please R/R for me! Thanks so much for reading ^_^  
  
***  
  
Remembrance  
  
Usagi sat straight up in the velvet arms of night, her heart pounding. Her room was so dark that she could barely make out the lines of her window. Even the moon seemed to be hiding. She felt cold, as though the icy hand of Death had reached into her heart and pierced it with its long gnarled fingers. What was going on?  
  
Swinging her legs around to the edge of the bed, Usagi sat there for a moment, trying to steady herself. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed so tightly that if she could have seen them, her knuckles would have been white. Usagi felt that her heart was constricted so tightly in her chest she was sure it would be squeezed into nothingness by her ribcage. As she tried to stand up in order to turn on her desk lamp, her knees gave way. Her legs buckled beneath her, causing her to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
Breathing somewhat rapidly, Usagi heaved herself up by grabbing onto a corner of her desk for support. With trembling fingers she managed to turn the switch. Never had a switch seemed so small or so complicated. Exhausted she slumped over her desk in a half-standing position, too tired to even pull out her chair. What was going on with her tonight?  
  
It had been two years since Mamoru left her to study in America. Two years since the battle with Galaxia. Two years of absolute peace. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei...they were all there with her, as close as friends can possibly be without sharing blood. Mamoru...she received letters at least three or four times a week from him, sharing with her all the details of his life and how his experiments were going at Harvard. Even Luna had relaxed and let up on Usagi, being more of a friend these days rather than a strict teacher. Her days were filled with love and laughter and fun. So why had she been waking up for the past three weeks in the middle of the night with this aching in her heart? Her eyes were drawn to the tattered corner of a photograph sticking out from between the pages of her favorite comic book. Her hand automatically moved towards it, as if to remove it from in between its paper guardians, but Usagi stopped herself from taking it out. She knew that this was not the time for regrets.  
  
Instead, Usagi separated a piece of creamy pink potpourri scented paper from the others that were in a pink box on her desk, feverishly hoping that composing a letter to Mamochan would calm her body and soul enough so that she could sleep. She sat down slowly in her chair, making sure her legs were steady. Taking her favorite pen in hand (it was a fountain pen with beautiful swirls of silver and pink inside of clear glass, a gift from Mamochan), she tapped it thoughtfully against her chin, trying to decide what would be worthy enough to write down in a letter to her love. Her eyes automatically shifted to the photograph at her left. Two smiling faces beamed back at her, their eyes sparkling with love and the promise of a new future together.  
  
The young man in the picture was handsome. Intelligence radiated from his eyes and there was kindness in his smile. His black hair fell casually to one side. It was somewhat long, but neatly trimmed and did not get in the way of his beautiful sapphire-colored eyes. There was a gentle air about him, something that was present even in this frozen moment the photograph presented. It was gentle yet strong, an air that conveyed strength and confidence, as well as dependability. Mamochan, Usagi thought silently. I miss your face so much my love. Please, please come back to me soon.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Star Fighter sighed as she gazed up into the night sky. All was peaceful as usual, the things became after the fight with Galaxia. That terrifying, beautiful fight in which Fighter had been shown a love that she had not known existed before arriving on Earth. Adjusting her black fuku, she felt a twinge of annoyance with the shiny black outfit. Rarely did she don any other attire and lately the fuku had been getting on her nerves. The laces just didn't seem to want to stay tied these days! It was almost as if even her clothing was relaxing, as though it could somehow sense the peace that enveloped the galaxy. What a stupid analogy. Fighter chastised herself for thinking clothing could actually have a will of its own, but at the same time the irritation she felt drained away somewhat.  
  
Sighing again, this time with an edge of impatience, Fighter stood up and stretched her arms up into the night sky, admiring the view of hers, Maker's, and Healer's stars from her viewpoint on the cliff. They shone quietly, their rich red, blue, and yellow auras illuminating the sky around them, putting the other stars to shame.  
  
"Fighter?" A soft, feminine voice announced its presence at her left elbow. Startled, Fighter spun around to confront its owner.  
  
"Ah, Kakyuu Princess. Forgive me, I was a little surprised by you just now." Fighter stammered out an excuse, hoping her actions hadn't offended the princess.  
  
"Fighter...I sense that you are troubled. Something...something is stirring in your heart at this very moment. It's almost as if...even after peace was restored you've carried a burden ever since we returned. Do you wish to speak with me about it?" The princess' eyes were kind and understanding was in her voice. She reached out to gently place her small white hand on Fighter's shoulder, offering reassurance.  
  
"Princess...I...well...I guess I just feel restless these days. After fighting for so long for this peace we've been blessed with, I guess it's hard to not be constantly looking over my shoulder. It feels as though this peace is fragile, like a lotus flower. I am afraid that these beautiful petals upon which we are resting will suddenly wilt beneath our feet. Am I being overly cautious?" To Fighter, it sounded like her words were hollow, lacking the depth of feeling and truth that she wanted them to have. Of course that was a concern for the Starlights, but in truth those feelings were further away from them than they ever had been in many years.  
  
The princess merely smiled that soft, loving smile of hers and settled down on a flat rock overlooking the cliff, her ruby-red hair flaring about her as it settled around her in the evening breeze. "Fighter...I think I have an idea of what it troubling you, if I may be so bold as to say so. Healer and Maker have been concerned about you, so they asked me to help them solve the mystery of what's troubling you." The princess smiled at Fighter's astonishment and spoke before she could open her mouth. "Please...we only wish to help you, and see that you are happy."  
  
Fighter opened her mouth to speak when she saw two figures emerging from the surrounding brush. "Healer...Maker...you...you knew that I was troubled?" Her voice trailed off on the last word as a strong sense of shame swept over her body. She was supposed to be strong, a true soldier to the last, not causing her friends and even her princess to worry about her. Why couldn't she have hidden her true feelings better? "Gomen...I never meant to trouble you with my petty problems. We have many other things to worry about, such as the continuing reconstruction of our planet and..." She stopped speaking as Maker came very close to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. Maker's deep violet eyes pierced her own blue ones rendering her unable to speak.  
  
"Fighter...please be honest with us. Now is not the time for secrets my friend. We three know you the best and we all have our own speculations, but we would rather hear it from you. So please Fighter...share your thoughts with us." Maker's rich, low voice was soothing, its comforting effect washing over Fighter's body, making her feel relaxed and clear- headed. Fighter glanced over at Healer who nodded, her silver hair glinting in the starlight like a million strands of precious metal. Taking a deep breath, she stated her thoughts.  
  
"Healer...Maker...Kakyuu Princess...I wish to return to Earth." Fighter paused, unsure if she should go on as she read their expressions. Their faces were smooth and unreadable.  
  
"I wish to return to Earth...for good."  
  
***  
  
"Usagi-chan! It's time to get up! You're supposed to go shopping today for Mamoru-san's homecoming gift, remember?" Luna's voice drifted into Usagi's room. "Usagi! Hurry up or you're going to miss out on all the best sales!"  
  
Luna padded down the hallway into Usagi's room wondering what was taking her so long. Yesterday she was so excited to go shopping for Mamoru-san and now she doesn't want to get up? Luna peered around the corner of Usagi's door with large, inquisitive brown eyes.  
  
Usagi was already up and sitting at her table. Her back was to Luna, but Luna could see that she was holding something in her hand. It looked like a photograph with tattered corners, but she couldn't be sure. Luna was about to say her name when she heard Usagi sigh heavily. Her long blonde hair, done up in its usual bun-and-pigtail style, partially covered her face so Luna couldn't see her expression, but she had known Usagi long enough to know when she was crying. Wondering what was troubling this normally carefree girl so much, Luna's questions were answered in a single glance.  
  
It was a photo. But it wasn't of Mamoru-san like she had thought. It was an old magazine clipping of Seiya Kou of Three Lights.  
  
***  
  
Healer walked down the hallway towards Fighter's room, yawning lazily and brushing her silver hair out of her eyes as she went. What in the world has gotten into her? Has Fighter gone mad, wishing to return to Earth for good? What about her duty to protect our princess? Healer shook her head in confusion, her green eyes looking troubled. She knew the reason, the true reason why Fighter wished to return. It was all for that girl, Sailor Moon. Fighter's "Odango" so to speak. Healer wasn't sure what to make of it all. They were on opposite ends of the galaxy. Sailor Moon had her own destiny to fulfill, that much was certain. She is, after all, the Moon Princess, Healer thought glumly. I suppose there is no real way to get out of this other than to let Fighter do as she wishes. Hell, it's her greatest dream. Sighing, Healer stopped at Maker's door and rapped her knuckles softly against the rich cherry wood. As she waited patiently for Maker to answer, a smiling face with a pair of huge blue eyes and long blonde hair tied with a red bow danced in her mind's eye. Smiling, Healer concluded that everyone has dreams, and that each dream is just as important as the next.  
  
***  
  
"Come in." Maker looked up, surprised at Healer's glum expression. Normally she was bright and cheerful, especially these days since peace had returned to the galaxy. "Healer. Something is troubling you. May I be of assistance?" Maker put down the book she had been reading and stood up to place a comforting arm on her friend's shoulders. She didn't need Healer to tell her what she already knew - it was about Fighter wanting to leave Kinmoku for good. Ignoring the open door, she led Healer over to the window ledge, where they could look out over the beautiful aqua-colored meadow dotted with flowers. For a long time the two women sat together, studying the scenery that stretched out before them, like an endless sea. The blades of grass rippled in the afternoon breeze, making it seem as though the entire palace was surrounded by a sea of aqua jade. Unbidden, the image of Ami Mizuno came to mind. It was just for an instant, but it was enough to cause Maker to inhale sharply. Why did I think of that girl? Her violet eyes wide with shock, she was scarcely aware that Healer had placed a hand over her own.  
  
"Maker...you're thinking of them too, aren't you? Those girls that love and protect Sailor Moon." Healer's voice was gentle. A trace of wistfulness was in her eyes as she stared out the window over the rippling meadow. "I wish to see them again too, almost as much as Fighter does." Maker could not muster any sort of response that seemed adequate so she merely bowed her head and nodded silently.  
  
Kakyuu watched the two young women, studying them thoughtfully. Nodding her head, she walked away silently, making no more noise than the gentle spring breeze.  
  
***  
  
Fighter stood out on the balcony off her room, going through the reactions of the others when she finally voiced her greatest wish to them. As expected, they were shocked, but not in the way she had expected them to be. They had always known of Fighter's love for her "Odango" even though she had never told them directly about it. They knew that Fighter would one day wish to return to Earth in order to see her. What they hadn't expected was that Fighter wished to leave planet Kinmoku for good, in order to at least be near Odango.  
  
Fighter gazed down wearily at her hands. It feels like a million years since I have been able to see her last, she thought. I wonder if...she and Mamoru-san are happy together. They must be nearly married by now. Maybe I am just a fool for wanting to leave the planet I have guarded with all my strength for my entire life but...I want to see her. Even if she is with Mamoru-san, I must see her, be near her in some small way. Fighter's eyes were drawn to a couple on the grass below her balcony. They looked blissful; lying there in the soft grass with their arms wrapped one another. "I wonder if...it would be that way with her and me...if it wasn't for the fact that she is with Mamoru-san...I could..." A memory conjured itself in her mind's eye, beginning with a long golden strand that eventually wound itself into a bun...  
  
Seiya is walking alongside Usagi down the street discussing why he wished to continue on with the musical when the director is so hard on him. Seiya stops and turns to face Usagi.  
  
"Tell me Odango...do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I do...overseas."  
  
"Hmm. I still have a chance then." Seiya's smiles somewhat coyly at Usagi as he continues to walk past her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Seiya smiles more broadly to himself and continues walking down the road. The image of Usagi grows fainter and fainter as he walks...  
  
Fighter felt her chest tighten and her stomach tie itself in knots. She winced as the familiar burning sensation set her heart aflame and pricked her eyes. "Odango," she whispered. "I wonder if you think of me as much as I think of you."  
  
"Fighter." Fighter did not turn towards the speaker, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the happy couple below, her hands clenched into tight fists, a mechanism to keep herself from feeling the ache full blast. "Fighter...please, look at me." Kakyuu's voice was soft, but firm. Reluctantly Fighter brought her ultramarine eyes to meet her princess' deep bronze ones. "Fighter, this is your greatest wish, is it not? To be near the one you love with every inch of your very being...it is indeed painful when you are separated by a few miles, let alone an entire galaxy." The princess' eyes were faraway, focused on something that only she could see. "I experienced a love like that myself...as you very well know...and even though he is gone, destroyed by the hands of Galaxia, I feel blessed to have been able to experience such a love. I feel content to have been able to be with him for that short time instead of feeling a sense of permanent loss when he died."  
  
"Princess..." Fighter's voice trailed off as she studied the profile of her princess, unsure of what she could possibly say to her, a woman whom she swore to protect with her life. Any words now would be as bitter to swallow as vinegar, no matter how sincere.  
  
"Fighter, what I am saying is this: I want you to go." Kakyuu kept her eyes locked on the distant horizon, her poise as elegant and controlled as ever. "I don't want you to live your life without having the chance to experience that same bliss I was blessed with. Please Fighter," she turned towards her, her eyes wide and her tone reassuring, "Please do not miss out on something you may regret for the rest of your life." Placing gentle hands on both of Fighter's shoulders, the graceful princess looked her straight in the eye. "The three of you must go. You have done more than I could ever have dreamed of for both myself and the rest of the galaxy. Now is your time to achieve your greatest wishes!"  
  
Fighter was speechless. The three of them? A flash of movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking over the princess' head she saw Healer and Maker approaching, both of them looking excited and worried all at once. Swallowing hard she addressed her friends. "The three of us...?"  
  
Maker smiled and nodded while Healer piped in teasingly "Of course the three of us. Didja think that you were the only one with a dream to fulfill?" Fighter smiled happily at her princess, tears clouding over her beautiful ultramarine eyes.  
  
"Arigato gozaimashita, Princess!"  
  
***  
  
Crown's was crowded for the midday meal as usual. The patrons were happily chatting away and eating their food without a care in the world. In the far corner of the café at a large table were seated four young women. One was elegant-looking and black-haired, with large, exotic, deep purple eyes. She was looking over a magazine with another girl who possessed wavy, nutmeg-brown tresses held back in a ponytail. Her large, dark green eyes darted from one picture to the next in the magazine as she chatted and laughed with her friends. Seated across from the two was a bubbly-looking blonde with long straight hair adorned by a single giant red bow. Her cornflower-blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she showed an ad for a talent contest to a sweet-faced thalo-blue haired girl with lovely eyes that radiated intelligence to match. These four women looked so happy and normal that no one would have guessed they were actually Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Ooooooooo, what about that one!" Rei squealed with excitement so loudly that Makoto winced as she felt her ear drum get blown away. Her long slender finger pointed out a beautiful leather bag with polished brass buckles. "I am positive Mamoru-san would like to have this. It matches his intelligent personality and busy lifestyle perfectly!" Makoto nodded, feeling a headache coming on from Rei's earlier outburst.  
  
"Hai, I think this one will be good for Mamoru-san. Minako-chan, Ami-chan, what do you guys think? Should we get this one for Mamoru-san's homecoming present or keep looking?" Minako and Ami leaned over to see the picture of the briefcase while long drawn-out "Ooooooooo's" escaped their lips.  
  
"I think it's perfect for a student like Mamoru-san," Ami announced. "It will be useful for keeping his papers and important articles organized!" The other three nodded in agreement. At that same moment, they saw three waiters approaching the table with their orders. While Makoto bent down to place the magazine back in her bag, she received a sharp pinch on her arm from Rei.  
  
"Ow!" she exclaimed, coming up from under the table, "What's the big i-"  
  
Rei kicked her ankle underneath the table and whispered hastily in her ear "Oh my god Makoto-chan, look and see how handsome our waiters are!" Makoto barely had time to look up when her eyes met the most gorgeous pair of peridot-colored eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Your order, miss." There was something familiar about that low, slightly throaty voice that caused her to look more closely at the waiter. His hair was completely hidden by a large chef's hat that nearly fell over his eyes. Likewise, she noticed that the other girls (especially Minako and Rei) were all starry-eyed as they came face to face with their handsome waiters.  
  
Their orders in place, the three men stepped back from the table and bowed. The middle one looked up at the girls, causing them to blush as he looked at each one in turn with his amazing ultramarine eyes. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" His slightly low voice made each girl blush even more furiously as each struggled to keep their poise in the presence of such beautiful men. Ami risked looking up once more at the waiters before saying everything is all right when she met the gaze of the tallest waiter. His wide violet eyes were locked on hers, rendering her speechless for a moment. No...It can't be, she thought. There is no way that it could be him...  
  
"Yaten-kun!" Minako's joyful cry caused heads to whip in the direction of the girls' table. "Yaten-kun! Seiya-kun! Taiki-san! Welcome back!" The others looked hesitant until Seiya looked down at them and winked. Never had there been a more joyous reunion until that moment as the four women and three men embraced.  
  
***  
  
Usagi dropped her bags and headed straight for her bedroom. Arms outstretched, she collapsed onto her wonderfully soft bed. Shopping for four hours was enough to tire anyone out! Not bothering with her new purchases, Usagi immediately walked over to her bookshelf and plucked her favorite comic book from a row. Opening the book in the middle, she plucked out a tattered piece of paper. Familiar ultramarine eyes gazed back into her sapphire ones. Those eyes, that long black hair tapered into a ponytail, that wonderful smile...Usagi's heart ached as she studied his handsome face. Seiya...wherever you are, I hope you are doing well. Her fingers lightly trailed over the picture as crystalline tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I miss your face," she whispered, trying to fight off the urge to cry. "I even miss the way you used to call me 'Odango', Seiya. I miss your presence!"  
  
Tears flowing freely down her cheek, Usagi lay down on her side, clutching the old magazine clipping to her heart. Inside she was torn. She knew she had her destiny to fulfill; being the Moon Princess and the future Neo- Queen Serenity of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Yet inside she somehow felt hollow, as though a huge piece was missing from her life. Things were going well between her and Mamochan but...her thoughts constantly drifted back to Seiya. At first a dull ache would begin in her heart, but she wasn't really sure why. As she held the photo as close to her body as possible, a memory came to mind, completely unbidden...  
  
"Odango!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I am glad you finally got together with your boyfriend."  
  
"It was because of Seiya that I made it. It was because of you, Seiya, that I could hang in there."  
  
"O-Odango..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll never forget you!"  
  
"Yes! We'll be friends forever!"  
  
"...Oh come on!"  
  
Usagi blushed a bit at the memory, but smiled broadly nonetheless. At the time well...she hadn't quite understood the range of Seiya's emotions for her. She had merely assumed he had only wished to be her closest friend, someone to look out for her while Mamochan was away. When was it that I realized he had been in love with me? Usagi gazed at the picture, studying that handsome face. Why didn't I see it sooner? All those things he did for me...and the way he respected my relationship with Mamochan...he must have loved me very much. I was so bakageta. Tracing the outline of Seiya's face with her fingertip, Usagi felt her heart swell with a very different kind of emotion. It was similar to what she felt for Mamochan, but not quite. It filled her heart to nearly bursting and made her blush.  
  
I've fallen in love with him.  
  
The realization forced her to sit up straight, her heart pounding so hard she was sure it would leap out of her chest at any moment. I love Seiya. I really do love him. I wonder how long I've been pushing these feelings away, stuffing them deep down inside of me because of my predestined devotion to Mamochan. Sighing, Usagi glanced over at her desk to the picture of her and Mamochan. They looked so happy in that picture together. Her heart was being torn between the two men. Maybe I can just ignore my longing for Seiya, she decided. He is, after all, on the other end of the galaxy. I will most likely never see him or Yaten or Taiki ever again. Giving a rueful sigh, she replaced the magazine clipping in her comic book and headed towards the kitchen in order to prepare dinner.  
  
Diiiiiiing-dooooong!  
  
The doorbell sounded, causing Usagi to visibly jump into the air a bit. Checking the clock, she wondered who on earth it could be. She knew the girls were planning on going shopping for Mamochan's homecoming gift this afternoon so it couldn't be for any of them. Shuffling her feet a bit she called out "Hai!" and slowly opened the door. The light was so bright in the hallway that at first she couldn't see anything. Squinting into the light, she shielded her eyes with one hand.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Odango!" 


	2. Reunion

Reunion  
  
It was a moment of breathless delight for Seiya. The petite blonde-haired young woman stood before him, her sapphire eyes narrowed somewhat under the bright lights. The light didn't merely wash over her; it caressed her lovingly and accentuated her own natural inner beauty. She shines so much, he thought. So much love from this one girl. She is my true princess. Seiya felt a stab of guilt as that last thought went through his head, but it was fleeting. He took her in slowly, drinking her from head to toe with his eyes. The same smooth, peachy skin. The same small hands. The same golden hair twisted into two buns with long pigtails streaming down her back. In her light pink shirt and white skirt she looked so lovely his heart ached at the sight of her. If only I could reach towards her and take her in my arms, he thought. If I could just kiss the tip of that adorable nose - I would be on cloud nine for the rest of my life. Seiya's arms, however, remained motionless at his sides. As much as he longed to do these things, he knew if he held her he would never want to let her go, not for anyone or anything.  
  
Usagi stood stock-still for what seemed like an entire lifetime. She could scarcely believe her eyes. That low voice...those silver crescent earrings...that shining black hair pulled into a long ponytail...she didn't dare hope it was him. How could it be? He was back on Kinmoku with his princess, rebuilding the world for their people. She hesitated, afraid that if she looked into his eyes they would confirm the worst.  
  
"Odango...ooi...Earth to Odango...you with me?"  
  
Usagi could hardly breathe as she raised her head to look into his eyes. Those same deep, ultramarine eyes that could always pull her in were gazing down at her. His expression is filled with so much love. I wish...I wish I could reach up and touch his face, trace my finger along those beautiful lips just once. Usagi's hands trembled and she made a movement as if she was going to do exactly that. She even got as far as slightly raising her hand up towards his face before she stopped herself. What am I doing? I have Mamochan, my one true love. Snap out of it Usagi! Blushing a bit, she placed both hands behind her back and regarded Seiya shyly.  
  
"Is it...is it really you?"  
  
"Hai, Odango." Seiya's smile stretched from ear to ear. His heart felt as though it would burst from so much happiness.  
  
"I don't know...I can scarcely believe my eyes..." Usagi reached out to him hesitantly, afraid that he would be an illusion, that her hand would go straight through him as if he were made from smoke. Instead, her fingertips brushed against the fine cashmere of his red suit jacket. He's really here in front of me...  
  
"Odango...I have missed you greatly. May I come in so that we can catch up?" Seiya suddenly felt shy, as if this were his first date. She's so lovely, he thought. I just want to cuddle with her and stare into those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with me?" Usagi laughed nervously. "Of course you can come in, hee hee hee. I didn't mean to make you think we were going to stand here in the doorway all day gawking at one another." Blushing furiously she stood to one side so that Seiya could enter.  
  
Seiya walked into the small apartment, inhaling the sweet scent of lilies as he stepped into the living room. Ah...her scent. So sweet and fresh, much like she is. He gazed about the room curiously, taking in where his beloved dwelled. The furniture was simple, but comfortable looking. The gauzy curtains gave the room an ethereal quality, making Seiya feel as though he were walking about in a hazy dream world where only he and Usagi existed. Seating himself on the sofa, he smiled and nodded at Usagi when she told him she would prepare some tea. While she was in the kitchen, Seiya took the opportunity to examine the photographs that were placed on the end tables on either side of the sofa. On the one table, there were various pictures of the other girls and Usagi, all of them smiling and looking very happy. He saw several pictures of Usagi and Mamoru as well, but he refused to let his eyes linger on them, afraid of the emotion that swelled in his chest whenever he saw her with Mamoru. It should be me, he thought.  
  
On the other table, there was a lone picture of Usagi surrounded by her family. Seiya picked it up, studying it with great interest. Usagi was in the center with her younger brother Shingo, a small, brown-haired boy with mischievous eyes and a friendly smile. Directly behind their children were Usagi's parents, her mother Ikuko and her father Kenji. Usagi's mother was lovely, with a friendly face and shimmering blue hair that reached her waist. Her father looked like he was a likeable man, dependable and respectable.  
  
"They were very dear to me." Seiya jumped slightly, placing the picture back down on the table gently. Usagi came in with a sort of melancholy smile on her face, a tray of tea in her hands. Setting it down on the table, she sat beside Seiya instead of across from him and placed her hands in her lap without meeting his gaze.  
  
"Were? What do you mean by that, Odango?" His heart skipped a few beats, afraid of what the reason might be as to why she was referring to her family in the past tense. Seiya kept his gaze fixed on the small blonde beside him, taking in her trembling hands that she held clenched tightly together in her lap. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse.  
  
"They...they died in a terrible car crash about a year ago...they were on their way home from a movie when someone slammed into them head-on. It was raining out really hard and...well...the other driver just lost control of the car. I was...I was over at Makoto-chan's, having dinner with the rest of the girls when we saw it on the news..." Her voice trailed off into nothingness as she clenched her hands together even tighter to keep her tears from flowing. Not now, not when Seiya is here to see me after all this time...I must be strong, she thought. Usagi's eyes clouded over with tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Oh my god...Odango...I am so sorry..." Seiya was horrified. Had he only known...some how, some way that Usagi had been alone like this he would have come to her much sooner...he would have fought anything that stood in his way, just to make sure he could be at her side in her time of need. Not knowing exactly to say, he gently placed his hand over her clenched ones. "Odango...you had your friends though, right? They were here to support you at least. And of course you had Mamoru-san by your side, so-" Seiya broke off in mid-sentence when he saw Usagi just barely shake her head no. "No? Odango, I don't understand. No one was with you through this time? Nobody at all?" Seiya felt a burning sensation in his chest as the pressure built up behind his eyes. No one was here with her...she was completely alone...how could...how could they DO such a horrible thing to her?  
  
"Don't...misunderstand, Seiya." Usagi's voice was so low that Seiya had to bend down very close in order to hear every word she was saying. "Mamochan was in Africa at the time and he didn't hear about it until a week after the funeral...and of course he rushed back here once he heard the news. And the girls...they wanted to be with me night and day, but I held them off, insisting that I was fine...I know now I wasn't, but I wanted to show everyone that I could handle this, that I was strong..." Her voice cracked. "I wish I wasn't so foolish."  
  
"Odango, listen to me. You aren't foolish at all. I think I understand why you tried to deal with it all by yourself and...While that may not be the smartest thing to do, it is certainly understandable. I know because I have done similar things myself. So please, don't think you've done anything wrong, okay?" Seiya gently tilted her face up to his with his free hand, smiling softly. "It's going to be all right. I will stay by your side no matter what." Usagi gazed back into his ultramarine eyes with watery sapphire ones before pointing her face back down at her lap. What seemed like hours (but was actually a few minutes) passed by, the two of them frozen together on the sofa, their hands locked. Usagi took a few deep breaths before speaking again.  
  
"I was told...by the police that...those involved in the crash were instantly killed...so I took comfort in that...knowing that they hadn't suffered at their time of death..." Usagi's voice was so low Seiya had to bend his head closer to hers in order to catch what she was saying. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few moments, drawing strength from Seiya's warm, gentle hand over her own. Forcing herself to smile, she turned to face him fully. "But Seiya, as much as I appreciate your concern, I don't want to put a damper on our visit together. It's such a wonderful opportunity, so let's enjoy it while we can!" The prospect of spending the afternoon with Seiya brightened Usagi's mood considerably and she set about preparing the tea for the both of them.  
  
Seiya studied her thoughtfully. What incredible strength she has, he thought. She is so very brave...much like our princess, but not. I've always known they weren't the same person. Sighing inwardly, he thought back to when he, Taiki and Yaten had a disagreement about Seiya's relationship with Usagi...  
  
"Seiya! You don't have time to be dull when our princess is near!" Yaten grabs Seiya's shoulder roughly and shakes him a bit. Taiki looks down at Yaten and shakes his head silently. The two young men sit on the couch opposite Seiya.  
  
Taiki looks thoughtful and rests his hands underneath his chin. "I hope...I hope the battle between Sailor Moon and Galaxia gets fierce."  
  
"The more they fight, the further her eyes will stray from us, right?" Yaten's smile is smug. Seiya resists the urge to punch him and rises up angrily instead.  
  
"How can you say that! They are fighting to protect this planet! Don't you feel ashamed to be taking advantage of that?" Seiya rises up so violently he knocks over the chair he is sitting in. Yaten looks up at him with disdain.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Seiya grabs Yaten by the collar.  
  
"Seiya! You are confusing the image of our princess with that girl!" Yaten's accusatory tone rings in Seiya's ears.  
  
"You know our princess is one of a kind, don't you?" Taiki's violet eyes are scared and uncertainty can be heard in his voice...  
  
Seiya shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs of those all but forgotten memories. Maybe it was true that at first he felt a similarity between Usagi and his princess but, after a while, he saw them clearly for who they truly were...and it was then that he realized he genuinely loved Usagi for who she was, not because she filled some ridiculous void left by his princess. "Oh no! I forgot the cake! I will be right back." Turning slightly pink, Usagi rushed into the kitchen. Seiya smiled fondly after her, thinking about how much she appeared to have grown in the last two years. She was much more composed and mature, even her awareness of what was going on around her seemed to be much better from the Odango he knew. The changes didn't bother him however. On the contrary they made her shine even more, bringing out her true character closer to the surface. Gone was the carefree absent-minded girl of days gone by. In her place was a beautiful, graceful, mature young woman who understood her responsibilities in life.  
  
Usagi came back into the living room with two plates of shortcake balanced in her hands. She noticed Seiya's eyes following her every move and felt her cheeks grow hot under his relentless gaze.  
  
"Nani o?" Usagi colored one hundred shades of crimson when he didn't answer right away. Straightening herself up, she placed her hands on her hips and glared playfully down at him. "Well?"  
  
Seiya's musical laughter sent a warm shiver down her spine. "Gomen, gomen Odango. I was just thinking about how much you've matured since we last met. You shine even more than before." Usagi felt her mouth opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. Snapping her jaw shut, she sat down again, this time opposite Seiya. Noticing the pinched look around her mouth, Seiya wondered if he had said something wrong. "My apologies Odango...did I offend you or make you feel uncomfortable?" Usagi just sat there, blushing for what felt like an eternity to the both of them. Seiya was about to try and change the subject when she mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that Odango?"  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you, Seiya."  
  
***  
  
"So, how have things been here on Earth since we last spoke?" Taiki crossed his legs casually, his arms folded lightly across his chest. The four girls and the two remaining men were gathered around the girls' usual table at Crown's, having just finished their desserts.  
  
"It's been pretty peaceful here, actually. This is the longest span of peace we've ever been able to experience since awakening as Sailor Senshi." The other three nodded at Ami's observation. Ever since they were fourteen, it had been non-stop battles for the Earth and their kingdom. "I am almost afraid to say it out of fear of jinxing everything, but it truly feels as though this peace was meant to last forever." Taiki nodded silently, his violet eyes fixed on Ami. Her eyes are so gentle, he thought. They shine with such intelligence. I've missed that shine. Taiki's eyes widened at the realization of just how much he missed Ami since leaving Earth to return to Kinmoku. He quickly hid his expression behind his tea cup in hopes that no one else had seen the way she affected him.  
  
Yaten raised an eyebrow in Taiki's general direction but did not comment. Instead, he directed himself to Minako. "Hey Minako. How are the auditions to be an idol going? Have you received any calls from any producers or anything since the last time?" Minako's eyes lit up so brightly that Yaten couldn't help but grin as she started to speak excitedly.  
  
"Yes! As a matter of fact Yaten-kun I am giving a small concert at the park next week. I'm doing it for free since it's a charity fund-raiser, but I am so excited about it because I heard from the festival manager that some top producers are coming specifically to listen to me! I can't wait - it's going to be my shining moment!" Yaten had to bite down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying that she already shone more than anyone else. Meanwhile, Makoto and Rei were still discussing what to do for Mamoru's homecoming while they flipped through a magazine. Yaten leaned over to take a peek at what they were looking at.  
  
"Ooi, what're you two talking about over here in the corner?" Yaten winked at the two girls as they flushed a deep pink.  
  
Rei was the first to regain her composure. "Gomen. We didn't mean to appear rude, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san. We are trying to figure out what to do for Mamoru-san's homecoming as quickly as possible. We only have, how many days until he arrives again, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami consulted her organizer before replying. "His flight is supposed to arrive at 12:30pm on Wednesday afternoon. That gives us about five days to make preparations." Taiki and Yaten exchanged a nervous glance. Five days before Mamoru arrived? This would not bode well for Seiya. Taiki raised an eyebrow questioningly at Yaten who nodded ever so slightly in return.  
  
"We really ought to -"Taiki was cut off by Makoto.  
  
"Oh yes, and I think we need to fill in Yaten-kun and Taiki-san on Usagi, don't you agree girls?" The other three nodded. Taiki and Yaten were surprised at the sudden departure of their happy expressions. Makoto continued in a subdued voice. "Taiki, Yaten, just so you are aware and so there aren't any questions later, you ought to know that Usagi-chan's entire family was killed about a year ago in a terrible car crash. That is why we were reluctant to give you directions to her new apartment. We didn't want Usagi to have to relive it again, should Seiya have asked any questions." Makoto's voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "She lives alone now, on the inheritance her father left her. We just...we just wanted you to know." She looked down at the magazine, not seeing the page before her. Taiki and Yaten were silent. Yaten's mouth was open in a horrified expression while Taiki's mouth was set in a grim line, his hand partially covering it. It was Taiki who spoke first.  
  
"That is tragic. I will have to pay Usagi my respects once we see her, and the time is right of course." Yaten nodded in agreement. "However, tell me something; this car crash, was it induced by a drunken, irresponsible driver or...?" The question hung in the air between the six young people like an unpleasant omen. It was Minako who gained the strength to answer.  
  
"Iie. They were caught in a rain storm on their way home from a movie. The other car lost control and..." Minako gestured widely with her arm. "Both parties were said to have died instantly, so at least no one suffered any pain." The six of them looked down at their hands silently, each wondering how they would handle it if they were in a situation like Usagi's. Rei cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, now that we've prepared you, this is no time to be glum! Let's make the most of this reunion everyone!" She turned toward Yaten, a puzzled look on her face. "Hey, Yaten...um, forgive me for sounding like a flake, but where did Seiya-kun run off to? One moment he was here with you two and the next thing I knew, he was gone. Did you even realize he'd left?" Taiki and Yaten exchanged nervous glances before answering cautiously. Taiki spoke cautiously.  
  
"Well, you see, Seiya wanted to, uh, get Usagi so she could...be with the rest of us and-" Yaten brushed his silver hair out of his eyes impatiently with his left hand before interrupting Taiki hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, come on Taiki. Let's not beat around the bush. These girls aren't stupid," he added, glancing around the table. "They probably already have a good idea of where Seiya rushed off to, so we might as well be forward with them, as they were with us." Taiki silently nodded his consent, but his violet eyes looked troubled. "Seiya was the main reason we three decided to come back at all. Not that we didn't want to see you," he added hastily, seeing a slightly hurt look cross each one of their faces, "But it was Seiya who first presented the idea to Kakyuu back on Kinmoku. Frankly, I think it was selfish of him to even think of asking our princess for such a thing but-"Makoto interrupted him.  
  
"What was a selfish thing to ask of your princess?" The girls wore expressions of curiosity, making it clear that they had thought the purpose of this trip was solely to come and visit their old friends, to catch up and such. Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances again, this time of consent.  
  
"Seiya asked our princess if he could come back to Earth in order to live here permanently, as a human. A human male, to be exact." Taiki paused, uncertain of whether he should say more or not. Yaten nudged him under the table in the ribs to urge him to go on, but it was Ami who broke the silence.  
  
"As a male? Wait a minute; I am not sure I understand. If I remember correctly, you three were physically male when you were Three Lights, correct?" Taiki and Yaten confirmed this with a curt nod. "And then, whenever you transformed into Starlights, you went back to your true forms, as female warriors." Taiki nodded again while Yaten looked out the window, suddenly seeming as though he was a million miles away. "So, what do you mean as a 'human male'? You three will still be males in your ordinary life forms, but when you transform..." Ami cut off when she noticed Taiki shaking his head "no". It was Yaten who then took up the slack.  
  
"You see, Ami, our princess wants nothing more than our happiness, as we have always wanted nothing more than her happiness. We loved and protected each other, much the same way you scouts interact with Sailor Moon. However, when we left Kinmoku for our personal desires, we were forced to give up our powers." Not a sound was heard as the girls pondered the sacrifice the Starlights' made in order to be on Earth. Yaten continued softly. "They aren't gone, per say, but they are locked within us, forever, according to our princess. No scout has ever left Kinmoku willingly, so she wasn't certain of exactly how it worked, but she did say that we would not be able to call upon our powers as Starlights ever again until the day we choose to return to Kinmoku as her guardians." Yaten looked down at his hands, deciding not to say anything more. Taiki felt it was necessary to tell them everything however, so he continued in Yaten's place.  
  
"I can see that you are still confused, so let me elaborate on what Yaten has already told you. You are probably thinking why didn't we let Seiya come on his own if we did not wish to give up our duties as Sailor Senshi, correct? However, with the three of us, one cannot leave the other two behind. We go together as a group or we don't go at all. Even if we had stayed behind, we would have been infinitely weaker without the presence of Fighter among us, almost to the point of uselessness. And besides," Taiki added, seeing Ami's mouth open in a question, "We, that is Yaten and me, wanted to come here anyway. We each have our personal reasons for wanting to come, the same as Seiya." Taiki and Yaten exchanged a knowing look, before regarding the girls again.  
  
"And that is it in a nutshell my lovelies." Yaten grinned a bit and winked. Minako felt her heart flutter a bit, her cheeks flushing pink. Oh my God, was he just looking at me? He's so cute... Minako shook her head slightly, reminding herself to get a grip.  
  
"Okay, so basically Seiya ran off as soon as possible to see Usagi because he's still in love with her then." Rei's matter-of-fact tone startled everyone, causing them to stare at her with wide eyes. "Oh come on you guys, as if it isn't obvious enough already. We all saw how gaga he was over Usagi when he left here last time." Rei shrugged, clearly not overly concerned with the matter. Taiki coughed and spluttered into his tea cup.  
  
"Well, since it's so obvious, then I suppose all I have to say is yes." Taiki half-smiled, making a what-can-you-do face. "We realize this is going to present a problem, but as long as Seiya can control his mouth and not run off with it, everything should be fine as far as Usagi and Mamoru- san are concerned. He just wanted to be near to her, you see. He's missed her terribly ever since our return to Kinmoku." Yaten laughed merrily, his green eyes twinkling with some sort of mischief.  
  
"I remember one day Seiya made us all sit and listen while he recounted his date with Usagi, you know, the one where he took her to the zoo and then to the club where we used to hang out." Yaten shook his head, laughing freely. "He was like a little kid recounting his first time in a candy store. Seriously, I'd never seen Seiya so sold on anyone before. Not to mention he told everyone we met about the incredible Sailor Moon and her wonderful Sailor friends!" Taiki groaned at the recollection. "It got so bad that every time we walked around town people used to ask Seiya how his dumpling head was." Yaten snickered. "I don't think I'd ever seen someone turn so many different shades of red."  
  
A young girl of about fifteen years came up to their table shyly, a piece of paper and a pen clutched in her hands. Her eyes were wide and her voice shook as she addressed Yaten. "Gomen ne, but I was wondering...are you Kou Yaten of Three Lights?" No one else was watching and the girl was obviously trying to be as discrete as possible so Yaten confirmed his identity with a curt nod. The girl's eyes lit up and a broad smile stretched across her face. "Yaten-kun! Please, I have missed listening to you ever since Three Lights disbanded. I-I always meant to try for your signature when you were still performing, but I never got the chance. Yaten-kun, please grace me with your signature!" The young girl bowed her had, offering the pen and paper to Yaten. It was a tense moment - everyone knew how much Yaten despised fans that came up to him at random times, on his personal time as he always put it. For a split second he looked annoyed. Taiki held his breath, readying himself to step in should Yaten say anything harsh...  
  
"Yes, of course I will sign for you! What is your name?" Yaten gave Taiki an I-told-you-so look. With a wry smile, he took up the pen and looked up expectantly at the trembling girl.  
  
"H-hai! Watashi wa Ayana desu!'" Once Yaten handed over the paper and pen, Ayana bowed her head several times, walking backwards as she went. In her flustered state she bumped into a waiter who was carrying several drinks and sundaes. As the puddle of soda and ice cream grew and people rushed about trying to clean it up, Taiki and Yaten turned back to their female counterparts with the same wry expressions.  
  
"Some things never change, ne?" Taiki shrugged as Yaten groaned. 


	3. Regret

Well, here is an update...it's a lot shorter than what I meant it to be, but I am not sure I want to add anymore to what's going on here. I think if I do, I might ruin it ^^; We'll see how I feel after I post it. If I replace it later on though, don't be surprised, LOL. I'm fussy about stuff like this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this update! College is starting up again for me next week, so I don't know how often I can actually update this, but I promise to make a good effort once a month, as I've been doing since I posted the first chapter. Please R/R and be as honest/open as you like!  
  
Regret  
  
Mamoru looked around his small apartment. His bags were stacked neatly in the corner near the door. Walking around inside for one last time, he nodded with satisfaction. The owners should have no reason to complain - the apartment looked spotless, as though he had never lived there. Checking his watch, he wondered what to do next. He still had an hour and a half before the cab arrived to take him to the hotel for the next few days or so. Walking into the bedroom, he regarded the photograph on nightstand, the one possession that hadn't been packed away. Picking it up, Mamoru studied it silently.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
She looks so happy in this picture with me, he thought. Her eyes, her smile, everything about her is brimming with happiness. Mamoru gently set the picture back down on the nightstand. He knew the deep down he would always care for her, his Moon Princess. It was nearly impossible for his heart and mind to forget their past life together, as Serenity and Endymion. He'd even been granted a glimpse into his own future with the arrival of Chibiusa, his future daughter. Yet, these two years in America had him feeling some strong doubts. Was this what he truly wanted? Did he really want to be the king of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo? His sapphire eyes narrowed as he remembered the appearance of Three Lights. Nothing has been the same since they came into our lives...nothing. Mamoru was surprised at how bitter he felt, but he did not brush away the emotion. Usako and I were perfectly happy together until they came...while I am glad Seiya was there for her, supporting her while I was gone, I am also angry that he pursued her so relentlessly. He had no honor in doing so! Mamoru's eyes were dangerous as his hands clenched into two tight fists.  
  
In an effort to calm down, Mamoru walked into the small bathroom that was off the bedroom. Splashing a bit of cold water on his face, he felt almost instantaneously better. Drying off, he studied his face in the mirror. He knew, had always known, that his face was the object of many women's desires. It was a chiseled face with a finely sculpted nose and mouth. Looking deeply into his own eyes, he could see the plethora of emotions that were reflected from within. Amidst the anger and the sadness was a love that loomed larger than life. Mamoru didn't delude himself into thinking it wasn't for Usagi.  
  
Mamoru sighed and walked again into the sparsely furnished living area. Sitting down on a rather uncomfortable chaise lounger, he stared out the window into nothingness. His sapphire eyes were blank as he thought about his various lives. Prince Endymion, Mamoru Chiba, King Endymion of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo...what was it all for? He remembered how much he had disliked Usagi when they first met. She had been nothing but another air- headed annoyance to him. But when our memories were revived...I experienced a love that I had never even dreamt could exist. Staring at his hands, Mamoru wondered if such a love was truly meant to be, or if he was merely feeling residue of his past life and the burden of duty from his future existence. Do I really love her? Or is this just...obligation. What an ugly word, obligation... Mamoru's head dropped so low that his chin nearly touched his broad chest. Was it all for the sake of duty, this love? Was it because he had been told several times that he and Usagi were meant to be together, that he had to love her because it was their destiny?  
  
A single red rose materialized in his right hand. Mamoru studied it, wondering why he had been given this power. The rose was perfect. Its petals were flawlessly shaped; its leaves were a deep green. The scent it gave off was heady and intoxicating, almost overwhelming him. This rose is so beautiful...and yet it has the power to inflict pain, a power that comes from my own hands... Crushing the rose in his hand, Mamoru again bowed his head low, his breathing raspy. His heart ached so badly and was beating so fast that he thought it might leap out of his chest. Obligation...  
  
"GODDAMN IT ALL!" Mamoru's voice rang throughout the small apartment. "Goddamn it all to hell! Obligation...duty...I don't want any of it...I never ASKED for any of this!" Sobbing he collapsed on the floor. His hands were clenched so tightly that his arms trembled. He felt sick. Sweat dripped off his forehead and the tip of his nose, darkening his already black shirt with droplets here and there. His vision swam as the tears flowed freely. "Usako...Usako why does it have to be this way? Why? I just don't understand anymore...why did he have to come and ruin everything between us? Why?" Mamoru's voice was hoarse as he called out to her. "Usako...is this love or obligation? Do you have the same doubts as I? Please tell me, Usako..." Mamoru lay his head down on the floor, crying quietly. "If only I had known...I would never have left your side...I only wanted to make myself better for you, Usako, for us...I just wanted to be able to provide a good future for you and me!"  
  
Through the haze of tears an image of Usagi stood before Mamoru, its arms behind its back and its mouth fixed in that sweet smile she always wore. The pain in his chest was unbearable as he reached out towards the hallucination. His fingers seemed to almost brush against the blue fabric of its skirt before it vanished, leaving him feeling even more bereft than before.  
  
Curling up into the fetal position, Mamoru tried to block out his thoughts and emotions as best he could. It was all beginning to bear down upon him too heavily. He moaned in grief as he remembered his trip back to Japan for Usagi's family's funeral. He had tried to be strong for her, tried to protect her all these years, and in the end she ended up being alone anyhow. He rationalized his choice to come back to the United States by saying it was for the both of them, for their future together. Deep in his heart however, he knew that he made the choice to come back because of a picture he'd found tucked away in a comic book on Usagi's shelf in her room. Despite the many tear drops that marred the figure dressed in red, Mamoru had known instantly who it was, and his heart had plunged into an icy cold abyss, leaving him with the feeling that he was drowning without hope of rescue.  
  
It was the blackest day of his life.  
  
The sun peered through the Venetian blinds, shining brightly upon black hair. All that could be heard was the sound of Mamoru's soft sobs as they reverberated off the walls of the small apartment.  
  
***  
  
"So...how are things between you and Mamoru-san?" Seiya carefully asked the question he had been dreading, trying to appear stoic as he sipped his tea. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Usagi for her reaction, hoping she didn't notice the slight tremor in his voice. A knot began to form in his stomach when she spoke.  
  
"Oh, well, things have been going very well between Mamo-chan and me." Seiya nodded curtly, the knot in his stomach tightening even more. "I write to him daily about my life here, and I receive at least three letters and two phone calls from him every week. Sometimes I call him, but it's mostly only to say good night. It's just easier for him to call me when he has free time instead of me guessing if he's available or not." Seiya nodded again, afraid that if he spoke his voice would crack. His chest felt as though it would burst open and the knot in his stomach was painfully tight. Making sure to keep his hand steady, he placed his tea cup down upon its saucer carefully before straightening himself up again.  
  
"Ah, so he is nearing the completion of his studies in America then, is he?"  
  
"Hai. He has completed his research and is now going to come back home to finish his education. I am really excited - it's been about three months since I last saw him." Usagi's voice didn't sound like her own as she spoke. It was nearly mechanical, like something a parrot might say. Snap out of it, Usagi! You may have strong feelings for Seiya, but you love Mamo-chan! The little voice in the back of her mind (which oddly sounded like a combination between Rei and Luna) chastised her, reminding her that she already had someone. I know, Usagi thought dully. Leave me alone already. There was an uncomfortable silence in which Usagi and Seiya merely stared at everything in the room but each other.  
  
Riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing!  
  
Both of them visibly jumped as the phone announced its presence with a shrill voice. Usagi smiled at Seiya nervously (Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?) and walked over to the desk where the phone was located.  
  
"Mashi mashi?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako's voice crackled and sounded rather muffled on the other end.  
  
"Minako-chan! Are you done shopping for Mamo-chan yet?" Usagi glanced over at Seiya who was looking down at his hands.  
  
"Iie. We have something even better though. Here!" There was a lot of rustling on the other end as the phone was passed off.  
  
"Tsukino-san?" Usagi took in a sharp breath and she whipped around to look at Seiya.  
  
"Taiki-san? Taiki-san, is that really you?" Usagi's eyes were wide as she gave Seiya a questioning look. He laughed silently at her, giving her that lazy, charming grin that always sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Hai, Tsukino-san. Both Yaten and I are here with Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei. We met with them at Crown's Fruit Parlor." In the background Usagi could here the other girls' giggling as Yaten said something in an impatient tone that she couldn't make out.  
  
"Taiki-san, let's get one thing straight, okay? After all we've been through together you don't have to be so formal. Call me Usagi or Usagi- chan if you like, all right?" Usagi smiled at Taiki's stiff formality. Heh; he hasn't changed at all.  
  
"Okay, Usagi. Yaten was just pointing that same thing out to me, heh. Hold on a moment please, Rei would like to speak with you." The phone emitted a lot of static as it was passed around yet again. Usagi giggled with excitement. What a day it was turning out to be!  
  
"Usagi? Listen, we were all thinking...would it be okay to come over to your place for dinner tonight? Would that be okay with you? Because if it isn't, we could always go over to Mako-" Usagi cut her off hurriedly.  
  
"No, that would be fine, Rei-chan! You know you're all always welcome here. Please bring everyone over as soon as you can. Oh yeah, um..." Usagi blushed a bit and lowered her voice. Seiya raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was she didn't want him to hear. He tried to appear nonchalant while listening hard. "We...go grocery shopping...hai...I know I know Rei! Uh-huh...well, okay...no, I think...okay, see you in a bit. Bye bye!" Usagi hung up the phone, positively beaming. "Seiya! You never mentioned that Taiki and Yaten were with you!" Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of having everyone over for dinner as she walked over to him and punched him playfully in the arm. Seiya put up his hands in the same playful manner, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Chotto! I didn't have a chance to mention it!" Seiya laughed at the fiery little blonde, charmed by her playful attitude. "I knew your friends would call at some point, so I figured I would let them tell you." Seiya winked, causing Usagi to blush slightly. Looking away, she pretended to be busy looking for something non-existent when she remembered Luna.  
  
"Luna! Luna, where are you? Why don't you come out and say hello to Seiya?" Usagi called to the cat loudly, wandering through various rooms in search of her.  
  
Luna, who had been sleeping comfortably on a pillow at the foot of Usagi's bed, opened one eye and groaned when she heard her calling. Stretching herself from whiskers to tail, she gave an enormous yawn before padding out in the direction of Usagi's yells. "Nani o?" Luna's voice was impatient when she spoke to Usagi, irritated at having been so rudely awakened from her pleasant nap. Stifling another yawn, she gathered strength up in her haunches and leapt into the air, landing neatly on Usagi's left shoulder. "Usagi-chan! You should not be so obnoxious this late in the day! If the neighbors heard you-"A flash of movement in the corner of her eye stopped Luna in mid-sentence. She whipped her head around to regard the stranger sitting on the sofa. A handsome young man with piercing blue eyes winked back at her, grinning lazily. "Seiya-kun!"  
  
"Hi there, Luna! It's nice to see you've remembered me after all this time!" Seiya's smile was so appealing that Luna had leapt off of Usagi's shoulder and onto Seiya's chest before she even realized what she had done. Ack! What am I doing, leaping into a man's arms like this? Luna chastised herself, but meowed happily when Seiya scratched her under her chin just the same. She smiled back at him thinking I am just as weak against his smile as I was against Yaten's. She continued to mew happily, as giddy as a young woman in love. Seiya laughed and continued to pet her while turning to regard Usagi.  
  
"So, did the others say when they would get here?"  
  
"Hai. They should be here any min-"Usagi's response was cut off by the door bell. Walking over to the door, she opened it eagerly, not wanting to wait a second longer. "Mina! You're finally here!" Six young men and women stood before her, grinning happily. "Taiki-san! Yaten-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Usagi gave each one a hug as she spoke, her heart brimming with happiness. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home!" Standing to one side, she gestured towards the living room where Seiya and Luna were reclining on the sofa comfortably.  
  
"Seiya-kun!" Four voices exclaimed in unison as the girls set eyes on the handsome young man. Smiling broadly, he merely stood up and held his arms open to them. After much hugging and crying, everyone was finally seated around the small room, talking rapidly as they tried to close the two year gap between them. Seiya was trying to answer Rei and Mina at the same time while Yaten played with Luna who mewed happily rather loudly. Taiki and Ami were laughing over the pictures of the girls on the table while Makoto and Usagi sat next to each other, not speaking, merely taking it all in.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's nice for us all to be together again, isn't it? I've missed the three of them quite a bit since they left us. How about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I've missed them a lot. I don't think there was a day that went by where I didn't wonder how they were doing or how their planet was coming along. It looks like things turned out well for them, doesn't it?" Usagi's eyes glowed and her voice sounded bright and cheery as she watched the happy reunion before her.  
  
Makoto nodded. "I think things turned out okay for us here too, Usagi- chan. Not only for Earth, but for we as individuals as well. I think we've all grown and matured a great deal from two years ago." Usagi nodded in agreement. "Usagi-chan, if you don't mind my saying so, I think you've grown up a lot these past two years. You've matured so much, it's really amazing to see how you've changed." Makoto smiled kindly at her dear friend.  
  
"You really think so, Mako-chan? I sometimes wondered if it was just because I was bitter over my family dying that I suddenly seemed serious and mature to those around me, even thoughtful. Do you think that's what it is?" Usagi turned toward her old friend, looking her straight in the eye. There was no hint of challenge in her voice, just curiosity.  
  
"Iie, Usagi-chan. It's not because of the tragic things you have had to endure. You were growing up long before that occurred. Your parents were so proud of you, just like we are." Usagi didn't say anything. Instead she smiled widely and gave her friend a big hug. 


End file.
